Summer Project From Hell!
by clumsydolphin
Summary: Hermione and Draco must learn to work together if they're ever going to survive this summer project from Hell that Dumbledore devised for unity. Dramione creature fic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So some of my regular readers will have noticed WTF Just Happened and Bullies have disappeared. The site didn't take them away; I took them down myself because they are taking longer to write than I originally thought they would. I have not abandoned or quit writing them, I promise! I am writing them slower than I would like my readers to have to wait so I am going to re-post them when they are finished probably sometime next spring. Sorry for the confusion and for the wait but I am going to be doing this interactive story that won the poll! I hope that makes up for the wait in some small way!**

**Now, here is how this is going to work. I will write the chapter based on majority rules. Even when I'm the one who loses because I'm voting right along with all of you. I will be posting every Friday or Saturday except for this first one obviously, and the day I post a new chapter a new poll for the next chapter will be going up. I will post a question about the next chapter and then we'll see what direction it goes together. Sounds fun to me! So, for all of you who have voted and waited, here is the winner of the first poll and I hope you will all enjoy and most importantly review and vote!**

**Some of the canon story needs to be adjusted for this story so here's how it breaks down. The hunt for the Horcruxes was done with Dumbledore during HBP and the final battle was on the night that Dumbledore was **_**supposed**_**to die, because for this story, he didn't die. Snape, Fred lived as well. The characters that died during the battle are Voldie, Percy, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Slughorn. So that wraps it up pretty much, just think HBP and DH combined in a way. Now on with the story!**

**Love you all, **

**Clumsy!**

**...**

…

Hermione was sitting in her bedroom of her parents' house waiting for them to get home from work. She looked down to reread the letter she had just gotten. It was strange to say the least.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am personally writing to each 7__th__ year student of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry to announce a project that will take place during summer holidays. It is mandatory so every student that hopes to pass their final year is required to be here in two days' time. I apologize for the short notice and your booklist for the year has been included with this letter. More information about the project will be given in a meeting when you are all gathered together. You won't be returning home after the project is over because it will take the rest of your summer break._

_As all of you have now passed your apparition tests and received your licenses everyone is being asked to apparate to Hogsmeade and meet at the front gates by 2 p.m. on Friday in two days._

_We look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione hurriedly packed up her trunk and got showered to be ready to go shopping for the school year when her parents got home. Then she wrote letters to Harry and Ron speculating about what this strange project must be.

…

…

_TWO DAYS LATER_

Hermione bid her parents goodbye after making sure that she secured the wards on her parents' house. There were still Death Eaters in hiding and she wanted to be sure they were safe while she was gone.

When she arrived in Hogsmeade she walked over to the Three Broomsticks to meet Harry and Ron who were her best friends before walking to the school.

As she waited she waved at several friends that passed on their way to the school. What was really odd to her though was the fact that Draco Malfoy had walked right passed her without insulting her. Not just that either, he walked by alone instead of surrounded by his Slytherin groupies.

Before she could give that much thought though she heard her name shouted just before she was tackled to the ground by her friends in greeting.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you again finally!" Harry said while he and Ron got to their feet laughing. Then he reached out a hand to help Hermione up.

Laughing she hugged each of her boys. "It's so great to see you too, but next time maybe let's not knock me down, yes?!

They laughed and talked on their way to the front gate to the school.

"Any ideas yet about what this project is?" Ron asked the other two.

"None. It really stinks though that the first summer I'm free of the Dursley's to spend with Ginny I get called back to school early." Harry grumbled.

"I have no idea either but we'll find out shortly. Looks like we're the last to arrive." Hermione pointed out as they joined the crowd around the castle's gate.

They didn't wait long before Professor Snape walked up to the gate to open it for all the gathered students.

"Leave your belongings inside the gate and the house elves will deliver them to your quarters. Head straight to the Great Hall for the meeting and no dilly dallying!" He barked at them.

Several Gryffindors looked at each other at the familiar snarky behavior of the Professor and started the walk to the school. Hermione was most anxious to find out what this project was that had interrupted everyone's holiday.

…

…

The students had all spread out to sit in their assigned tables before the Headmaster asked them all to move together. Once everyone was situated he stood up and walked to the front of the group.

"Welcome back everybody and thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm sure you are all very curious about what this project is so I will skip all the start of term notices as you should all know them by now anyway." Dumbledore started.

"Now, as you all know after the battle we fought this past June Voldemort and most of his followers are dead. It is now time to rebuild our community and come together. For our part the Ministry and I have come up with a project that will take place during this Summer Holiday in the hopes of creating new relationships and unity amongst you, our community's future." He said looking around at the students.

"I must warn you now that this is required for your final year and if you refuse you will not graduate in June. More importantly than that it is also required from the Ministry and as such failure to participate will have legal consequences as well, do you understand?" He asked. Once each student had nodded and acknowledged his question he moved on.

"Now, on to the project! For this summer each of you have been paired up with another student from another House. You will each be sequestered together on an island owned by the Ministry. You must depend on each other for survival and let me warn you now; you will have no help from the outside."

"As you are all now of age and sufficient in your education, survival should not be too much for you to handle as long as you work with your assigned partner. I must stress it is utterly important if you want to succeed, if you don't learn to work together you will not pass this project or graduate." Dumbledore stressed to them.

"Now, you will each be able to keep and use your wands however certain wards have been set up to restrict the magic you will be allowed to use while on your island. Before you leave each pairing will receive a letter with all of the rules and requirements for the project."

"The restrictions of magic will include apparition off the island, no curses against your partner that will damage or hurt each one. Everyone will be monitored occasionally and during your two months there will be a visit each month by a professor or ministry official to check in on you. Are there any questions?" He asked the gathered students who seemed to be in shock.

Everyone seemed to be speechless. Everyone but Hermione Granger of course whose hand shot into the air.

"I'm sorry professor, but how is this project even legal? What if we are hurt?" She asked incensed by the whole idea.

"Miss Granger it is legal because we feel it's crucial for the future of our community that we build unity and that is what this project is meant to do. We are also considering reworking the House separation here at school for the future as well. The Wizengamot has unanimously passed this project for this year and every class that follows. If you are hurt beyond the basic healing spells you should know by now, Madame Pomfrey will come to help. The instructions for how to contact her are included in the instructions letters you will each be given." He answered.

With that the students were given a few minutes to talk amongst themselves while the teachers gathered together and collected the lists of rules and regulations and handed them out.

"Now, as for the pairings they are as follows." He began pairing people of together and each pairing then walked to the front together.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the pairings. It seemed that there was a pattern when it came to Slytherin House, they were being paired only with Gryffindors or Ravenclaws and that gave Hermione a bad feeling about who her partner would be.

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson." She heard called out bringing her back from her thoughts. She looked at Harry with total sympathy and patted his back before he walked forward hesitantly. He was not happy about his situation at all.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Her stomach dropped and she couldn't hear anything but buzzing in her ears. Dread filled her as never before.

Harry and Ron were on their feet yelling as far as she could tell as she woodenly got to her feet and walked forward.

When she got to the front she met Malfoy and she was oddly curious because again he hadn't insulted her when they met up and he looked very pale indeed. She wondered again what was up with him today.

The last shock was Ron being paired with Blaise Zabini as not all pairings were boy girl. It seemed the headmaster really wanted unity between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was also evident that they didn't think pairing a Hufflepuff up with a Slytherin was safe as not one puff was paired with a snake!

…

…

They were taken to the island by portkey shortly after being paired up. When they were gathered on a beach Dumbledore again stepped to the front and spoke.

"Now, once you each step into the trees the magic will take effect and only your partner will be visible. You could all set up accommodations right on top of each other and still not see each other. So don't expect to run across another person during your stay, outside of the two visitations of course."

"I wish you all the best of luck and away you go!" He finished.

Hermione and Malfoy began walking into the trees lost in thought and it wasn't until they crossed the threshold of the trees that it really hit her.

She was now alone with Draco Malfoy as her only company for the next two months.

"Holy Shit!" Was her only thought.

Draco Malfoy's thoughts however were going a million miles an hour! How was he going to avoid hurting Granger when he had no Wolfsbane Potion for his very first transformation during the full moon in 4 days?!

He was incredibly scared for sure.

…

…

…

**AN2: And now you know! Dramione werewolf story won but by such a small margin that the next story I write will be another Dramione Veela. So everyone wins that way, yay! Now for the poll question!**

**Should Hermione be bitten by Draco during his first transformation, or will they find a way to keep her safe? Go vote! Wait, first review, then vote ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First; thank you to the 5 people who took time to review the first chapter. I'm left with something of a dilemma though. Since there was only 5 reviews and I usually get many more than that, and only 2 people voted for the week I wonder whether there is enough interest in this story to continue. So, please, please, please take the time and let me know if you want the story to continue. I'm not saying you have to review, you can PM me also or vote for the next part of the story. Anything to let me know I'm not wasting my time writing a story that nobody wants to read. **

**Now, there were only 2 votes and since one of them was mine I am going to cut my vote out and go with the one readers choice that I was given. Remember the choices were Does she get bitten (I voted yes) or not bitten. So if that isn't the story you wanted to see then please vote for next week's turn in the story. To vote you simply have to click on my name above the title of the story. It takes you to my profile and at the top will be a question and you simply click vote now. Easy peasy!**

**On with the story! Whoever the reader was that voted, thanks for that! And thank you to SerpentofDarkness, Blue eyes to 30, Divess, Skyla-Lilly, and SuperSonicSara for taking the time to let me know what you think!**

…

…

Hermione could feel the wards as they passed through the line of trees. The total silence was freaking her out to a certain degree. To go from the sounds of near 100 people to automatic silence in a matter of seconds is unnerving.

She looked at Malfoy out of the corner of her eye becoming somewhat concerned about him. He still hadn't said one word, not just to her, he hadn't spoken to anyone. He stayed off to the side on his own at the school and when they reached the island he stood next to her as her partner but didn't speak.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Do you think we should find a place to make a shelter first or do you think we should gather something to eat?"

"Whatever Granger. You find shelter and I will go find food." He answered his voice unusually gravelly.

She sighed as she watched him walk away on his own. She was going to have to find a way to make him work with her, which was the whole idea of this so called "project."

Shaking her head she headed further into the woods looking for either a cave or a clearing where she could build a shelter of sorts like they do on the telly show Survivor. She was grateful she started watching that show after her time on the run with Ron and Harry. She'd learned many things that would've helped them then.

…

…

_Meanwhile_

Draco was mostly looking for a place he could escape to for his transformation. He needed a place far away from Granger where he couldn't hurt her. He'd done enough of that and already had so much to make up for to her; he didn't want anything else weighing on his conscience where she was concerned.

Whenever he'd come across things that looked edible he would gather them and put them in the bag he still carried with him. It had an extension charm so he could fit quite a bit of the fruits and nuts he was finding as he explored.

When the sun went down he regretfully headed back in the direction where he left her. He wouldn't have trouble finding her at all; her delicious scent would lead him to her.

That was another thing causing him guilt issues. He learned very quickly that she was his mate and he really didn't want to have to tell her that; she'd had so much weight put on her shoulders since joining their world. He didn't want to be one more.

He had been wrestling with telling her about his infection since finding out he'd be partnered with her. He knew she'd been very close to Lupin so he was almost sure she wouldn't judge him. Her big heart for magical creatures was well known.

Draco knew he had to tell her and hopefully the two of them working together would lead to an answer to keeping her safe during the full moon. But he didn't want to tell her that she was his mate. He would try to win her over, she deserved the world and she deserved to be wooed like she was the most desirable witch in existence, which to him she now was.

So now he had a plan he could work with. Tell her the truth that he was a werewolf, bitten by Greyback in the battle. Withhold the fact she was his mate until she made her choice to be with him freely.

Draco stopped when he got to the place where he parted from Hermione. He lifted his nose into the air, thankful at least for the heightened senses, and smelled the natural smells that came from being on an island in the middle of nowhere.

Ignoring the natural smells he followed the scent that was Hermione. She smelled of Jasmine and vanilla and something else that had no name, it was just Hermione. His Life mate.

Smiling to himself for the first time in weeks he turned and headed in a northwest direction.

…

…

Hermione was waving her wand and watching as different materials floated here and there building themselves into a hut of sorts.

When she was finished she looked at the hut she'd built and thanked God for magic! She loved her magic so much, it made some things so easy and others very challenging but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

She jumped when she heard a twig snap but calmed down when she saw it was just Malfoy.

"You scared me!" She chided.

"Sorry. Nice job on the hut Hermione." He complimented.

She gasped, "You called me Hermione."

"That is your name is it not?" He asked.

"It is. But from you I'm used to Granger, but mostly mudblood." She answered pointedly. She was confused when she saw him wince.

"_Hermione_," he stressed her name, "We're going to be each other's only company for two months. Before we spend more time together we need to talk. There are things you are going to have to know. I was hoping we could do that civilly, I'm willing if you are?"

"Alright, but if you get insulting I will hex you without blinking!" She threatened.

He laughed loudly, "Of that I have no doubt!"

They walked slowly into the hut she had built and set things up. When they had a fire going and they had divvied up the fruits and nuts Draco had collected for dinner they sat down by the fire in the fire pit.

The fire pit had been centered in the hut. Hermione thought it made a great divider to separate her sleeping space from Malfoy's sleeping area, giving each of them a degree of privacy.

"So, Hermione I have to tell you something since you are stuck with me as a partner. I haven't told anyone before now, not even my mother. I hope you can respect my privacy enough to keep what you're about to learn to yourself." Draco started, "I hope I can trust you with my secret."

"Since you _**have**_ to tell me because of the project I promise to keep your secret…Draco." She promised him.

"I like it when you call me by my name….it feels like we're almost friends." Draco said with a smile.

"So what is it you need to tell me?" She asked, a little uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was leading and wanting to steer it back to where it started.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Well it goes back to the final battle." He paused at the confused look on her face; obviously that isn't what she was expecting to hear.

"Anyway, I was basically not fighting for either side. I didn't want anything to do with any of it, I was forced into the dark mark but after that if I had to choose a side it would've been yours."

She nodded so he would know she understood.

"Well I found a safe spot in an alcove where I could see what was happening but couldn't easily be seen by others. I saw Greyback attack a third year Slytherin; I don't know how she even ended up in the middle of the battle. There was nobody who could help her and he had transformed so I ran out and kicked him off of her. She ran away so thankfully she was safe but he jumped on top of me and before I could curse him off he had bit into my side." He looked directly into her eyes. "I'm now a werewolf Hermione."

She gasped and reached out and grabbed his hand without thinking.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so, so sorry that happened to you Draco." She said honestly.

"So….umm you aren't disgusted and sickened by me then?" He asked her.

"Draco, you didn't choose this! It happened because you sacrificed yourself for a child. To me that is heroic." Hermione promised.

He reached down to their joined hands with his free hand and rubbed hers. "Thank you Hermione, really. After how I've treated you for years I don't deserve your sympathy or your comfort. I am so sorry for our history, I hope you know that."

"How about we start with a clean slate; I forgive you and you forgive me. I'd like to be your friend if you'll just let me Draco." She said nervously.

Hermione was anxiously waiting to see if he would accept her offer of friendship. She looked up and saw a peaceful smile on his face and she smiled back.

"I'd like that Hermione." Draco was relieved she wasn't judging him, not just that but she wanted to be friends. It was a great start but he wanted more than her friendship eventually.

"We do however have a problem 'Mione. We are stuck alone on this island and I spent the time collecting food looking for a place for my first transformation where you would be safe from me and I couldn't find anywhere. I haven't had time to get Wolfsbane before we were all called back to the school." He grumbled.

"Oh; well, Draco I guess there's something I have to confess myself." She said hesitantly.

Draco looked at her in confusion, what could she possibly have to confess.

"I could get in trouble, eventually I will register but I haven't yet." She stood up and walked over by the opening into the hut so she had room to show him her secret.

Hermione closed her eyes in intense concentration and she heard Draco gasp and watched as he jumped up.

Draco was flabbergasted! Standing three feet away from him, where Hermione had been a moment before was the most beautiful pure white Arctic wolf with Hermione's beautiful deep brown eyes. Then the wolf clearly looked at him and gave him a grin and he cracked up laughing.

Hermione made him laugh and then transformed back into her human body.

"See Draco, you needn't worry. I'm an Animagus and I can run with you when you change because you can't hurt me in wolf form. You're not alone anymore!"

For the first time since he was bitten Draco truly felt a little better. He really wasn't alone anymore.

…

…

**AN2: Yes I know the whole Harry Potter universe is timed before the first episode of Survivor was on T.V., but for the purposes of the story please just go with it!**

**Next voting question is this: Should Hermione find out yet that she is Draco's mate. Yes or No.**

**Thanks for reading please review and let me know whether you like the story and I should continue or just scrap it because it's awful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You are getting this week's chapter a day early since a snowstorm just arrived and is getting ready to wallop us with a bunch of snow and in case we lose power I wanted to get this up first!**

**Well there was a real pickle this week! 8 people voted, 4 she finds out and 4 she doesn't! So I think I've found a creative way to maybe resolve it. See the AN at the bottom for this week's choice and my comments about the chapter.**

**Before I move on though I have to say thank you to you readers, other than one review the rest were so sweet and helpful. I had gotten so few the first chapter I was considering stopping the story and the interactive idea and you reviewed in spades! 11 compared to the 5 for the first chapter and 8 votes instead of the 2 for the first week. That's more than double reviews and 4x more votes. So in keeping with my promise to continue if the readers wanted me to, I will. **

**Cheesy or not! That was the only semi bad review I had, and I decided that I like fluffy stories, with drama but not very angsty so that is just my style. It probably won't change either. On with the story!**

…

Hermione looked around the hut making sure she had everything they needed for the night. She and Draco had been on their island for 4 days now and it had been much better than she thought it would be being stuck together.

Tonight was Draco's first full moon since he'd been bitten and they had made a plan together. She was going with him as her wolf self and they would run together through the night.

He could hunt anything he felt the urge to but no pregnant females or females with young animals. She was to stop him if he went for a female animal like that.

Also they were leaving hours earlier than they needed to really because they wanted to be around three hours away from camp just in case. Hermione really didn't want to have to rebuild their hut that they have finally settled into. It was their home away from home so to speak and she liked it the way it was thank you very much.

Just then Draco returned from their little "outhouse" that Hermione had felt the need to build the second day they were there. A girl just has to have a private place for those kinds of things!

"Are you ready?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yep, all set. It'll be okay Draco. We'll get through this together, I promise." Hermione said comfortingly as she rubbed his shoulder.

He just nodded and led the way out the door and started through the trees from the southern edge of their camp.

They stopped shortly after they reached the halfway point their destination. They stayed long enough to have a snack and water for Hermione because Draco's body wouldn't hold anything down.

When he had started feeling sick a few days ago she had to reassure him that it was normal and that Remus had always been edgy and ill for days before and weakened and tired for days after the full moon.

Today he couldn't eat at all so when she was finished they started again toward their transformation spot. The sun was just about gone now and low enough that they could no longer see it in the horizon through the trees.

An hour later they had reached their destination and Hermione set about putting up wards in a very wide circle about 300 yards wide and 300 yards long. They agreed he would need a large area to run off the energy they knew he would have.

Also, even though the Headmaster had said that there would be no people that they would come across they decided to put up Muggle repellent charms as well as wards to keep other wizards out of the area they had claimed, just in case because they didn't know when the observers would show up for the first visit. Draco felt and Hermione agreed it was better safe than sorry.

"Alright Draco, that's everything. I also put my bag in the tree so you won't be able to get to it. It has our breakfast and any first aid supplies we will need for morning." She told him. "Now, take off your clothes." Hermione blushed even though she tried not to.

"I'm sorry what? 'Mione, why do I need to get naked? It's a fascinating offer, mind, but a bit of inconvenient timing you see." Draco answered shaking his head.

"Oh, can it Draco! Those clothes of yours just look too expensive to tear through when you change plus I forgot to bring a change of clothes for you. Unless you want to walk back to our hut naked tomorrow, you need to strip!" She argued.

"Alright, you asked for it." Draco laughed through the beginning of the pain. By the time he was finished stripping he couldn't speak anymore, it was truly happening now.

Draco was starting to burn as he felt his body stretch and shift and his adrenaline went wild.

He was having a very hard time the last few days not claiming Hermione as his mate and tonight felt like it was next to impossible.

"Hermione, I think you should change now. It's beginning." Was all he got out before he fell to his knees in screaming pain.

Hermione wanted to reach out and help but knew there wasn't anything she could do. She did decide in that moment what she wanted to do after school. She always had figured the Ministry was where she belonged but tonight she had found that it wasn't.

For Draco and Lupin before him and for the hundreds of members of their community that like Draco were infected during the war she wanted to find a way to make it less painful for them. Draco looked to be in agonizing pain and she felt helpless to do anything to comfort him.

She closed her eyes and shifted into her wolf that she had lovingly named Snowy. Harry and Ron found it hilarious she named herself but she thought it cute to refer to her wolf as Snowy, not to mention it was safer for her as an unregistered Animagus to not go around talking about her inner wolf!

Once she was in form as Snowy she walked over to Draco's side and laid on her belly and nudged him with her nose so he would know he wasn't alone.

She began howling during the process as she cried out upon hearing his bones crunch and snap as they reformed.

Yes, she would find a way to make a potion strong enough to keep the pain to a minimum during the transformation because as miraculous as Wolfsbane is, it doesn't help for pain. Can you imagine feeling every bone in your body breaking at once and repeating it every month!

Once she helped with the pain she would campaign for grants and donations to research a cure. There were so many lives ruined either directly by Greyback or indirectly through his pack or victims who'd then bitten others.

Thank goodness he was dead, although after seeing what Draco went through she'd like to bring him back and kill him again herself!

Just then Werewolf Draco stood on all fours and lifted his nose in the air and let out an earsplitting howl to the moon.

Hermione stood very still and tense as he turned to face her. He was as beautiful in his wolf body as he was in his human body. She blushed in her mind for that thought; thank goodness he couldn't see that in her wolfs face!

He was still a good deal taller than she was and he stood proudly before her. For as pure white as Snowy was, Wolf Draco was pitch black, black as the midnight sky above them! He was gorgeous and then she met those unchanged silver eyes. So expressive at the moment and she just wished so much she could read the emotions in them.

The clearest emotion looked like what would be lust if they were in their human form, but that would be ludicrous. Draco could have any witch he wanted, especially witches who weren't Muggleborn witches.

Snowy's jaw dropped and she was making strange noises as Hermione was laughing in her head. Draco had sniffed her and stood back and smirked. Yes even as a wolf he smirked!

That's her Draco, wait what? Her Draco? She needed to spend some time alone because that was just a crazy idea. He wasn't _**her**_ anything other than her almost friend and her partner in this project.

So to get her thoughts elsewhere and now that he'd accepted her she playfully leaped at him and pushed him with her snout. Barking she then took off running.

Draco followed suit and gave chase to his mate. Her scent was maddening and he was fighting his wolf about mating her. The problem was that in human form Draco was stronger, but on this night with the full moon, the wolf took control of everything and didn't want to listen.

If he could just get through this night without giving any clues to the mate issue that bought him another month to win her over before she found out. Draco hoped that thought would be enough to control the wolf's urges as they played chase and he hunted through the night.

They had played together through the night and Hermione had only turned to her human form once for safety sake and only to eat. She had to climb way up high in a tree where he couldn't reach her which was slightly problematic as she was so afraid of heights, but she managed.

She was so tired and worn out now. They only had about 30 minutes until the sunrise and she felt it was safe now to return to their belongings and in her wolf form still she circled around a few times and laid down to sleep curled into herself.

She thought she heard Draco do the same until she felt something on her rump area. She turned around to find Draco trying to position himself to HUMP her!

She viciously snapped at his neck and made him back off, he was not doing that to her!

She made a mental note to talk to him about that little stunt as soon as they woke up from their naps back in human form.

…

…

Hermione woke sluggishly from her nap as she heard Draco groan and cry out a little ways away from her. She looked over to see his naked human form and immediately returned to her human form and retrieved the first aid bag.

She walked over to him and sat down with the bag. She pulled out a blanket and bottle of water first. Handing him the water she covered him as he drank.

"Thank you. Both for staying and playing with me last night and for taking care of me now 'Mione. You will never know how grateful I am for that." Draco said honestly.

Hermione didn't answer him at first and just kept her head down as she treated his scratches and bruises. When she was finished she pulled out his clothes and turned to leave while he dressed but he pulled her back down to sit on the ground where she was.

He reached out and lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her watery eyes.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Nothing. We can talk later you need to rest right now." She evaded.

"Let's talk now alright. What is wrong?" He persisted.

"Fine! You want to talk now? What was that this morning, why did you attempt to mate with me in animal form Draco?" She growled. Her eyes were fiery at this moment and Draco had a hard time remembering how to breathe and speak!

"You won't like it Hermione, and I'm afraid that you'll leave me if I tell you." He answered looking directly into her eyes. He thought he saw signs of recognition that she'd figured it out but he couldn't be sure.

"What is it you're trying not to say?" Hermione directly asked looking back at him.

"You're our mate."

"When?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Draco was flabbergasted and confused at her answer. Didn't she hear him?

"When did you find out I was your mate Draco Malfoy?" Hermione had stressed each word as she spoke it.

Draco sighed and hung his head dejectedly, "When I passed by you at the Three Broomsticks on the way to Hogwarts."

At that answer Hermione snapped. He had known all of this the whole time they had been here and just now told her. She could have taken steps to better protect herself from that kind of attention from the wolf if he'd only told her beforehand, but he didn't.

She got up and left him and all the supplies but one water bottle she took with her and headed back to the hut without another word.

He just knew he'd lose her if she found out that way! Damn that blasted wolf to Hell!

…

…

**AN2: So, did you like it, not like it? I figured since the vote was tied about her finding out that it would be best if the decision was taken out of Draco's hands and put into his wolf's hand! I know some of you think my story is corny and cheesy, but I hope this chapter was better.**

**Now on with the vote!**

**Does Hermione accept being his mate? Also, how long will she make him suffer before she tells him?**

**Choices**

**Accepts right away**

**Accepts after a few weeks**

**Declines right away**

**Declines after a few weeks.**

**Also, I need ideas for Draco's wolf's name so tell me in your review some names you thought of and I will pick one! Otherwise I'm going to name him Midnight.**

**Happy voting! And please remember to review, the reviews and hearing from readers is what keeps the writer motivated and the story flowing!**

**Now, go review and vote!**

**Love ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the names for Draco's wolf, I chose the one I did for the irony and humor, so don't throw tomato's at the author please! Feel free to throw reviews, she likes reviews!**

**Warning… major fluff in this chapter!**

…

Draco woke slowly to the sun shining on his face. He rolled over hoping today would be different but no, Hermione was already awake and gone from the hut. It had been like this for the last few weeks since the night of the full moon.

She still wouldn't speak to him unless it was strictly necessary to survival. Stupid wolf, he'd ruined Draco's carefully thought out plan for winning Hermione. For this reason he'd named his wolf Muddy, he wasn't very happy with him at the moment. His wolf growled in his head every time he referred to him by the name and Draco once again chuckled.

Draco groaned and rolled out of his cot to get ready for the day. He had a plan, another plan, to make Hermione talk to him once she came back. He knew it wouldn't be until after the sun set for the night but he had a lot to get ready.

…

…

Hermione sat on the beach in a place she had found the day after the full moon when she'd run out of camp before Draco woke.

Part of her had felt bad because she knew he'd need help but she was still angry at that point and couldn't look at his face.

By the next day her anger had melted to be left by frustration and embarrassment. Frustration that he wasn't just open and honest with her about the whole thing so she could have been prepared and embarrassment that she wasn't sure what she felt.

Draco was extremely experienced with relationships and all things sexual, it was impossible to go through a year at Hogwarts and not hear about his exploits. Hermione on the other hand is as inexperienced as he is experienced. She felt unsure of herself and what she should decide to do.

On the one hand you have the sides they'd been on since their first meeting. It's like the Muggle theory of East vs. West and can anyone succeed and meet in the middle. Nation against nation.

Hermione had it within her hands to decide to meet in the middle, she and Draco could go a long way towards showing publicly that the two sides can meet and finally find permanent solutions and lasting peace. Should she sacrifice her happiness to the cause of peace?

Is it really a sacrifice anyway? Draco is a new man and she liked everything she was learning while they were getting to know each other. She couldn't deny an attraction to him; he looked like an angel for goodness sake!

She had felt herself salivating when she'd seen him naked and had to fight herself to keep from showing exactly what she was thinking of that beautiful man.

Hermione sighed; it was the same circle she'd been running for weeks now. Did she take the chance, or refuse and stay safe?

She rose to her feet as the sun fell in the distance to make her way back to camp when she'd finally settled her feelings and made her decision. Time to go face Draco Malfoy.

…

…

One hour later Hermione walked through the tree line to their camp and looked up with a gasp. Her hand covered her mouth in shock at what she was seeing before her.

Draco had spent the entire day transfiguring, and charming and gathering. When he heard her coming he looked up to see her reaction.

There in the middle of their camp was a round wooden table with candles lit! How in the world had he managed that? He had set out the dishes Hermione had made one day from large seashells she had gathered. Their coconut shell cups sat there as well filled with water.

"What in the world is all of this?" she asked him.

"I was hoping that you would agree to have one date with me. Muddy has agreed to remain in the background for the whole evening so that it is just the two of us. If after tonight you decide you don't want to be our mate, well we'll accept that decision." Draco promised although Muddy growled and whined at the end. Draco completely ignored him.

"Draco, this is all lovely, it really is and I can see how hard you've worked to set it up, but," Hermione tried to say but he interrupted before she could finish.

"Come on 'Mione, one dinner can't be that tough can it?" He tried to change her mind.

"I wasn't going to say no to the date just that it's unnecessary because I've already made up my mind. That's why I came back a bit early tonight." She finished but her face giving no indication to Draco what that decision was.

"Well then, have a seat and we'll eat dinner and talk." Draco said while he pulled out her chair for her. He waited until she was settled and sat down himself.

"So….where have you been going these last few weeks when you're away from camp?" He asked trying desperately to delay her rejection.

She swallowed the bite of fish she had been chewing before answering his question. "I would really rather not says Draco. It's a place I can go for solitude and peace, a place I can go for some alone time."

"Fair enough, fair enough. Well, erm, what have.." He started to babble another inane question but she stepped in.

"Draco stop! We don't need to talk about issues that don't mean anything right now. We have something important to discuss. I made my decision and I need to share it with you." She growled in frustration at his attempt at small talk.

Draco set down his cup and fork then cleared his throat, "Alright Hermione, is there any way or anything I can do to change your mind?" He lowered his eyes not wanting to show her the pain he was in at her rejection.

"Draco?" She whispered waiting for him to work the courage up to look into her eyes. "My answer is yes."

He looked up quickly reading the decision in her eyes and flew out of his chair and around the table. He pulled her up into his arms and lowered his lips onto hers.

The kiss heated up really hot, really fast. It was taking her breath away; she broke the kiss and looked up at him. "I will agree to be your mate but I need time with you before I will be ready to mate. I've never been with anyone before and I was kind of saving myself for the man I would marry. Can your wolf deal with that? I don't want what happened last time to repeat itself." She had to try to make him understand she needed things to go slowly.

"Hermione, take as long as you need. We're fine waiting for as long as you need, we're just happy we get to hold you finally!" He said happily as he leaned down and kissed her again.

The rest of their first date was spent much happier for both as the heavy stuff was out of the way. They held hands and talked; they took a walk on the beach and danced to the sound of the waves.

When the date was over they walked hand in hand back to the hut where they shared their first goodnight kiss and went to their separate sides of the hut.

The next morning they once again started making their plans for the next full moon which was again in a week and a half.

While they were planning a barn owl flew into camp with the message that Professor Dumbledore would be arriving and spending a couple hours with them the next day.

That's when it really hit them that they were halfway through their summer project from Hell!

…

…

**AN: So, there were a lot more votes this week and Hermione accepting after a few weeks won by a landslide! Sorry the chapter is short but I have a sick kid to take care of at the moment. I didn't want you to miss your Friday fix though, so short chapter it is!**

**Next poll:**

**Should they tell Dumbledore the truth so that he knows before the school year resumes, or do they try to hide it from the crafty wizard?**

**Poll is opening within the next 30 minutes! Have fun and please leave lots of reviews, they make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright my friends your long awaited update is here! Actually this is the second to last chapter and it was the final poll! This was always meant to be a little ficlet to see if this way of writing would be fun and it was! So I am going to do another story soon with the whole voting aspect again, but my next story is a Veela. It will be a new story that will be a three way romance between Draco/Hermione/Blaise most likely. Anyways, hope your Christmas was happy! On with the story!**

…

…

Albus Dumbledore looked around the clearing interestedly. He was curious enough as to how Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy would be getting along and working together that they were one of only three pairings that he personally would visit.

It was well known that he had a very soft spot for the 'Golden Trio' as Harry, Hermione and Ron were now known. Less known was the fact that two Slytherin's were just as close to his heart, Mssr's Malfoy and Zabini.

Those two had a rough life from the start with expectations of unimaginable heights. Yet, they both rose above their situations and shone in much the same way as the Gryffindor Trio.

With a happy sigh at the organized campsite in front of him Dumbledore approached the hut and cleared his throat.

Hermione and Draco looked up from the plans they were making for the next full moon. A look passed between the two before they both rose to their feet and greeted their Headmaster.

"Professor, sir." Draco said while Hermione just walked forward and hugged him in greeting.

"Hermione, Draco it's lovely to see you. How about we take a walk down to the beach for our discussion, it's a lovely day." Dumbledore suggested.

They made their walk to the ocean in comfortable silence as they were each lost in their own thoughts. For his part Dumbledore could tell there was something going on and wondered what it could be.

Once they reached the beach Hermione lead the way to a spot they could all sit comfortably and talk.

"So, Hermione how has your stay been?" Dumbledore began the discussion.

"Erm...it's been fine." She hesitated making him raise one eyebrow while Draco smirked at her obvious nervousness before coming to her rescue.

"I think 'Mione is just nervous because we need to tell you something Headmaster. Well, really it's me that needs to." Draco explained feeling a bit nervous himself.

"You're forgetting it's as much my thing now too Malfoy!" Hermione huffed.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Sir, something happened to me during the final battle and we've decided that it would be best to tell you now." Hermione reached over and took Draco's hand making Dumbledore smile.

"Near the end of the battle I was attacked by Greyback and was bitten. I'm now a werewolf and last month, with Hermione I had my first transformation." He hurried out in one big breath, nervous.

"Ahhh, I see Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, were you able to remain safe last month during this transformation?" Dumbledore asked, famous eyes twinkling.

"Um…yes. See, my own secret which Sirius and Remus gave me the idea for is that I'm an Animagus, I turn into a wolf." She bragged to her Headmaster who chuckled.

"Not so secret Miss Granger, Harry and Mr. Weasley also become wolves if I'm not mistaken." He said making her gasp.

"You knew?" She asked.

"Of course. You'll find that little gets past me inside of my school." He answered.

Draco cleared his throat deciding to save his girlfriend the attention she was uncomfortable with at this point.

"Sir, we thought it best to tell you all of this before we head back to school and I'm around other students. Obviously getting Wolfsbane potion won't be a problem for me but best to cover all the bases. Also you need to know that Hermione is my mate and she's accepted already." Draco finished with a proud and heartwarming smile at his girl.

"That's wonderful you two, congratulations. However that makes some new details I will share with you all the more welcome. This past month has been momentous in our world while you've been away, a lot has happened." He answered.

"First let me tell you about a major change at Hogwarts. We obviously needed to find a way to house last year's returning seventh years so we have built a new common room to house them. You "8th" years will all be living together in one house which you will all vote in a name for when we reconvene." He definitely had their attention now.

"This house will remain after your graduation and departure and will hold all future first years as well, including this year. Sorting will take place from now on at the beginning of second year so that students can get to know each other without House rivalry."

"This year the first years will benefit greatly on the Quidditch team because this new house's team will be made up of half 8th years and half first years who will be mentored by the more experienced players."

"Wow!" Hermione and Draco answered the House news.

"Quite! More disturbing news however is that during your absence the Ministry has passed a marriage law." He paused as Hermione's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped.

"My reaction was a bit harsher Miss Granger." Dumbledore chuckled. "While at first the partners were to be assigned to each other, Kingsley and I were able to talk the Wizengamot into each individual being able to pick their partner, although some rules were established as to criteria each partnership must meet to be accepted."

"First, no two purebloods can marry. The magical blood must be mixed to help insure we don't end up in a blood war again. So you two will be able to be matched together with very little trouble, I daresay you will have to watch carefully the Ministry trying to make you their 'poster couple' for the marriage law." He continued.

"There are other rules but for now just know that you won't have issues with the Ministry, in fact if you don't mind I can put forth your names to the Marriage Law department when I return that way when school reconvenes you can be roomed together without question. That way your secret doesn't come out unless you choose to share it."

They both smiled and nodded at him.

"Now for safety sake, I will make sure you always have access to the potion but also we will again make use of the Shrieking Shack like all my student werewolves have in the past. I think that should just about cover everything for now, any questions?" He asked them and overwhelmed, they shook their heads.

"Now before I take my leave I want to just give you reassurance about your friends. You will be happy to know that while not all as happy with their partners as the two of you, they are doing well. Friendships are being formed during their time here although the boys asked me to let you know they miss you Hermione." He told her making her face light up at news of her best friends.

After that they retraced their steps back to the campsite and then Dumbledore took his leave.

"That was a lot of information!" Hermione said worriedly.

"For us though this marriage law will make things much easier than they would have. Nobody can question us now when we come out as a couple!" Draco said excitedly.

"But Draco, we're so young and marriage is a serious step!" She huffed.

"It's different for Purebloods Hermione. I was always raised knowing that a marriage would be arranged and take place upon graduation from school. For me very little has changed except that I get to choose you now." He smiled at her.

Hermione returned his smile a little more comfortable at his explanation. Unbelievably she had still been uncertain he would choose her, she still had some adjustments to make to this whole mate thing apparently.

…

…

They spent the remainder of the day hiking for fun together, lazing at the beach, and then cuddling around the campfire and kissing before heading to bed for the night.

Draco was also beginning his plans for when he proposed to Hermione. He hadn't missed that second of surprise when he pointed out they would be together. She deserved the whole world including a proper proposal and when he was finished she would never doubt her place with him again!

…

…

**AN: There is one more chapter left and then maybe an epilogue. However, so that the end is a surprise to you all, no poll to choose! From here on out all the work is on me and a free ride for you all! Wish me luck and I hope you all love it! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well, I received a few private messages from readers not happy the story was ending and wanting it to continue and I have decided to oblige the request in a way. This IS the final chapter and it is extremely short, but thank you to the readers who sent such nice messages to me because I've taken a bit of flack for this story because it's too fluffy for some but it's just my style. Anyways, the solution I have decided on is that in a while after I finish some other stories I am doing a sequel to this story which will begin when they all return to Hogwarts for the final year of school. This chapter has a big time leap and it is the final day of the project and is Dramione preparing to leave. The next story will begin the at the same time this story finishes. I hope that makes you happy and you will all stick with me through the next story which is the Veela story that tied with this werewolf story in the poll a lot of you voted on. **

**Please read and review!**

**...**

**...**

Draco and Hermione sat in their cleared campsite quietly each lost in their own thoughts. She was sitting between his legs laying back with her back cuddled to his chest as he leaned against a tree with his arms wrapped around her.

"Is it weird that I don't want to leave this place?" She asked him.

He lifted her face around enough that he could gently kiss her. "No it isn't weird at all, I feel the same way. Maybe once we're back and get the wedding and final year of school out of the way we can come back for a small honeymoon together. Would that make you happy?"

"Honestly, I think I'd prefer somewhere with a bed." She laughed. "It's not so much this place I don't want to leave but more our alone time. There are a lot of people who won't like us being together Draco, I'm afraid of what they will do to separate us."

"That won't happen my love. I won't let anyone come between us, not our family or friends let alone strangers who have no business sticking their noses into our relationship. I love you my mate, my lover and nobody can change that." Draco promised her.

She smiled at him and could see in his beautiful eyes that he was remembering like she now was last night when they'd finally made love and finished their mating. She blushed and tried to look away but he just leaned down and gently kissed her again.

"We should probably get our things and head to the beach Draco, it's time to meet the others." Hermione sighed. She truly was only worried about how the Weasley's and Harry would take her new relationship with Draco, everyone else she didn't give a damn what they thought, she deserved some happiness now and he made her so happy. Oddly she loved and was just as happy with Muddy, she wondered if thinking of them as separate beings was wrong.

Draco helped her to her feet and they reached for each others hand while taking one final look around them. The both smiled at each other at peace with the love they had found while here and then set off on the path that would lead them to all the other pairs and their friends.

...

...

**AN2: So, I told ya it would be short and sweet and tie the story up. I had originally written a whole epilogue but decided two chapters ago that we would do a sequel instead because there is sooooo much more to this story still. I love ya'll and thanks so much to all of you that read and reviewed or sent me messages to tell me what you thought. It means so much to the writing process when readers encourage the writer so I really couldn't have written this or any other story without you. I hope you all look forward to the sequel and to the Veela story which will be published later today or tomorrow. **

**With love,**

**Clumsydolphin!**


End file.
